Todo en uno
by Telinay
Summary: Lo que dices es muy lindo, pero ¿acaso eso no es lo contrario a lo que dijiste hace un momento?. Dime, ¿hasta qué punto debo creerlo?. Basado en el manga 41.


¡Bienvenidos sean!

Esta vez regreso al fandom con un Yatori. A pesar de que mi amor por ellos no es tanto como el que le tengo al Kazubisha, la pareja me gusta bastante. Así que me encantó escribirlo *u*.

 **Disclaimer:** Noragami y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Adachi Toka.

 **Advertencias:** basado en el manga 41.

* * *

 **Todo en uno**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Espera… siendo sincera, yo también quería venir contigo, Yato. Lamento haber sido tan egoísta. ¡Quiero que pasemos más tiempo juntos!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

El viento de la noche se volvía cada vez más salvaje, haciendo que las ventanas de aquella enorme habitación azotaran contra el marco de las mismas. En uno de los impactos, el ruido fue ensordecedor, capaz de despertar de manera abrupta a cualquier persona que osara dormir a esa temprana hora. El bulto visible bajo las sabanas de la cama de ahí, se removió. Pronto se pudo ver una joven figura salir de la comodidad de sus frazadas para ir a cerrar las ventanas.

—Recordaba haberlas cerrado— el bostezo no evitó que la frase saliera con claridad.

Rápidamente les puso seguro a las ventanas y volvió a su cama con el objetivo de reanudar su sueño.

— ¡El Dios Yato está aquí!

El grito fue suficiente para terminar de despertar a la mujer.

—Hiyori que descuidada fuiste al no cerrar bien las ventanas— Yato le guiñó un ojo mientras encendía la lámpara de noche de la habitación.—pero tu protector ha venido.

— ¡¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?!

El Dios se sentó en la cama de la joven y la invitó a acompañarle. Él parecía realmente feliz de estar con ella. Hiyori accedió sin intención de ocultar su mueca de molestia. Había sido muy desconsiderado con ella otra vez.

—Verás, no podía dejar de pensar en cuando estuve en el inframundo— la chica inmediatamente le puso toda la atención a su compañero. Tal vez todavía no superaba el hecho de haber perdido a Ebisu después de todo. —. Izanami era algo atrevida, y creí que debería saber por qué tú no eres así.

La joven no pareció molestarse con aquello. Ya estaba bastante acostumbrada a los cuestionamientos absurdos de Yato e incluso a sus extraños fetiches. Sin embargo, el que esta vez la incluyera a ella le incomodó un poco.

—Porque somos personas completamente diferentes— no estaba segura si podía referirse a Izanami como una persona, pero aunque no fuera así, eso no alteraría lo que trataba de decir.

—Pero era igual a ti— el dato proporcionado por Yato le sorprendió. —. Ella toma los rostros con los que la persona se siente más a gusto— explicó. —, y al parecer tú eras esa persona.

—Me siento halagada— Hiyori le sonrió. Una de esas sonrisas que hacían sonrojar al portador de Sekki.

—Ella realmente parecía una Hiyori atrevida— agregó a la reciente información, recordando la manera deliberada en que Izanami coqueteó con él mientras utilizaba la cara y voz de su compañera.—. Desearía que fueras un poco así, Hiyori —Yato pareció olvidarse un momento de ella y comenzó a fantasear.—.Tal vez si la hubiera traído a este mundo.

— ¡Yo misma puedo enviarte de vuelta allá si lo deseas!—Hiyori apretó los puños. Estaba casi segura que Yato jugaba, siempre lo hacía. Era su costumbre bromear con las anécdotas peligrosas, y ella lo entendía. Era parte de su personalidad después de todo. Sin embargo, una parte de sí seguía sintiéndose incomoda por el hecho de que él le confesara de manera tan fácil que si tuviera esa característica en su personalidad, él sería feliz.

—Aunque Izanami tomó tu rostro, no fue capaz de imitar tu esencia.

Toda incomodidad desapareció después de escuchar esas palabras.

En algún momento Yato había tomado un mechón de su despeinado cabello para admirarlo. Parecía tan concentrado en su tarea, que el verlo con el rostro apacible y perdido en las hebras castañas fue lo único que Hiyori necesitó para abstenerse de hablar.

Quiso alejarse, no por no estar a gusto, sino todo lo contrario a ello, pero esta vez no cedió a sus instintos. Lo dejó estar. Disfrutó la agradable calidez que la cercanía de Yato le brindaba; el sonido de su respiración —que parecía ser ya lo único que podía escuchar—, el atrayente olor de su fragancia —un aroma tan propio de él que ni siquiera tenía las palabras para describirlo; simplemente lo reconocía y ya—. No era ni siquiera capaz de emitir balbuceos sin sentido porque su mente ni para eso le prestó lucidez, pues parecía estar demasiado ocupada tratando de controlar el rápido latir de su corazón —el cual parecía aumentar con cada segundo—.

Pero los momentos sólo son eso: momentos. De un solo movimiento, Yato dejó libre su cabello

—Aunque puedo ser capaz de conformarme.

La joven comprendió sus palabras a una velocidad inmediata. Parecía que la lucidez que había perdido con el acto anterior del Dios, volvía rápidamente.

— ¡Debí dejarte ahí!

Hiyori empujó a Yato de manera salvaje, sin importarle después el quejido de él a causa del fuerte golpe contra el suelo. Después, evitó la mirada del Dios unos segundos. Yato tenía la capacidad de exasperarla un instante después de lograr dejarla hipnotizada con su comportamiento tan diferente a lo usual y —de alguna manera— tierno. Suspiró. Debió haberlo visto venir.

Lo mejor era cambiar el tema.

—Como sea, no sé a qué vienes tan seguido a mi casa, mejor deberías estar más al pendiente de Yukine-kun.

—Pero Hiyori, tú dijiste hace unos días que deseabas pasar más tiempo conmigo—a la deidad pareció no importarle el recién impacto que su cabeza había sufrido.

Las palabras de Yato eran ciertas. No podía simplemente fingir haberlo olvidado, si los días siguientes al paseo en Capyperland —donde ella le detuvo para decirle aquello— sólo soñaba el momento en el cual había hecho tal confesión y donde él le cuestionaba la veracidad del mensaje que transmitía con ella.

Hiyori terminó por resignarse. Yato de alguna u otra forma se las arreglaba para cambiar la situación a su favor, y aunque ella habitualmente era inmune a las maneras del Dios de parar las discusiones —o reclamos—, esta vez él había utilizado las palabras correctas.

Aunque, finalmente se trataba de palabras antes dichas por ella.

—No me refiero a esto— terminó por decir, refiriéndose a su presencia en la habitación. —no puedes estar junto a mí en todo momento.

—Pero tú dijiste…

— ¡Yato!—Hiyori saltó al suelo en un rápido movimiento. Yato aún no se levantaba, así que ambos quedaron en él. Ella sobre su compañero, de manera que sus cuerpos no rozaban ni un poco, pero estaban cerca, incluso más cerca que cuando ambos yacían sentados en la cama.

—Sé lo que dije— la frase salió casi a la fuerza de los labios femeninos. Hiyori pareció notar de manera veloz la posición en la que habían quedado.

Un solo flaqueo de brazos o piernas por su parte y caería sobre Yato.

—De esto hablaba— La chica pudo ver la sonrisa que comenzaba a formarse en los labios del Dios. —. Sabía que Hiyori tenía una parte atrevida— lo dijo más para sí mismo que para ella.

Iki Hiyori intentó levantarse. Él no la dejó.

Yato tiró de la pequeña cintura de ella, Hiyori terminó por caer encima de él.

—Parece que tienes todo en uno— Yato rió.

Y ella no pudo reír con él.

— ¿Hiyori?

No obtuvo respuesta.

Yato no dijo nada más. Dio por hecho el enojo de ella, pero no intentó corregir su actuar. Al contrario, sus brazos se aferraron aún más al cuerpo de la chica. Un abrazo peculiar, un abrazo no correspondido. Un deje de tristeza se podía apreciar en el rostro de Yato, pero ella no podía verlo.

Sin embargo, la preocupación que crecía en el Dios era innecesaria.

Hiyori no había respondido a causa de que sus labios estaban sellados por sí misma, porque si hablaba tal vez su voz delataría la vorágine que en ese momento le embargaba. Y es que la calidez del Dios se sentía aún mejor cuando su cuerpo estaba en contacto con el de él. Escuchar su respiración se volvía cada vez más relajante al oírla tan cerca de su oído, y la tibieza de la misma lograba volverla un poco débil ante él al sentirla como una caricia.

Pero ninguna de esas cosas se comparaba con su olor.

—Yato…— el susurró se escapó de forma involuntaria.

Su olor preferido le nublaba el sentido. Su sentido del olfato se embriagaba con el fuerte aroma que él desprendía —aquel que siempre delataba su ubicación cuando ella le buscaba en su forma fantasma—. Y le asustaba, Hiyori estaba asustada porque entre todos esos sentimientos y sensaciones no sabía que sería de ella si no se alejaba de Yato pronto.

— ¿Hasta qué punto debo creerlo?

Hiyori se tensó cuando lo sintió acariciarle la espalda de manera lenta.

—Dices que sabes lo que me dijiste, así que supongo que debes recordar que no respondiste mi pregunta esa vez.

Yato ya sólo podía mirar el techo. No tenía valor de ver a Hiyori, no importaba que ella mantuviera oculto su rostro en el hueco que se formaba entre el piso y su cuello. Ella dudó en responder. Era capaz de acordarse lo que estaba a punto de salir de sus labios antes de que el desastre del desfile en Capyperland sucediera.

— ¿Responderás?—la voz de Yato sonó temerosa. Y de nuevo un par de caricias en su espalda. El modo en que eran dadas dejaba claro que parecían ser acciones involuntarias del hombre que las llevaba a cabo. —. Yo realmente quiero saber que ibas a decir esa vez, Hiyori.

Su voz sonaba ansiosa por recibir una respuesta. La joven mitad fantasma no iba a negarle esa información, incluso si su corazón se aceleraba a cada arrumaco que él hacía. Por esa razón se permitió ser sincera.

—Quiero permanecer así un rato más, Yato— terminó por decir. A él le tomó por sorpresa, pero si era su deseo, no se lo iba a negar. —, así que cree en mis palabras hasta este punto.

Y el Dios entendió lo que quiso decir.

Hiyori se acurrucó más en aquel hombre. Sólo que esta vez acostó su cabeza en el pecho de él. El olor de Yato seguía embriagándola —la cercanía le hacía sencilla la tarea de percibir el aroma casi tan bien como en su forma fantasma—. Fue en ese momento cuando ella decidió cumplirle al Dios el deseo que fue causante de su visita esa noche.

—Yato…

Hiyori no lo escuchó responder a su llamado, pero sí lo hizo aunque casi imperceptiblemente.

—Hueles muy bien. Me gusta.

Y entonces él rió de nuevo, pero esta vez Iki Hiyori le acompañó.

—Todo en uno, no cabe duda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Lo que dices es muy lindo, pero ¿acaso eso no es lo contrario a lo que dijiste hace un momento?. Dime, ¿hasta qué punto debo creerlo?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Cada quien puede interpretar las palabras de Hiyori como guste, pero el significado que yo les di mientras las escribía fue que ella, de alguna forma, aceptaba tener sentimientos por Yato. Como ambos estaban "abrazados" y el momento estaba cargado de emociones del tipo románticas, cuando ella dijo:

— _Quiero permanecer así un rato más, Yato, así que cree en mis palabras hasta este punto._

Ella le dio la seguridad de que sus palabras eran ciertas, que no importaba lo breve que fuera el tiempo que estuvieran juntos (ya sea refiriéndose a momentos o tiempo de vida), siempre estaría gustosa de compartirlo con él, de sentirlo cerca y disfrutaría de eso, así como en ese "abrazo" que al final ella quiso prolongar, al contrario de lo que él pensaba al principio.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado.

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
